


濕

by joyce_wisady



Series: 《大魔神沒有節操》 [3]
Category: X JAPAN
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-04
Updated: 2020-04-04
Packaged: 2021-03-01 05:07:32
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,859
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23479702
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/joyce_wisady/pseuds/joyce_wisady
Summary: 油條現充偽乖乖牌 x 薄臉皮暴躁不良仔繼〈隔壁間的處男〉後，藝術樓頂樓的男廁今天也是他們的秘密花園。
Relationships: Toshi/Yoshiki (X JAPAN)
Series: 《大魔神沒有節操》 [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1635607
Kudos: 4





	濕

全班同學一致同意，今天的YOSHIKI也是日常暴躁。

大家早就習以為常了，所以一大早看到他頂著張臉恨不得把教室撕碎的表情來上學，就知道今天一整天還是避開這人的目光為上。

但同學們那一張張「又來了」的表情反倒令YOSHIKI更生氣了，因為他明明有正當理由，只是不能說而已。

——他的內褲是濕的！

這事說來話長，昨天下午他媽媽接了通電話後，就匆匆出遠門探望急病的朋友去了，也不知道這一去要幾天。儘管出門前留了字條提醒兄弟倆把還在洗的衣服晾了，但字條被先回家的弟弟忽略了，弟弟看見桌上的錢就兩眼發光蹦去便利店買了一大堆垃圾食物回房打電動了。

而YOSHIKI在外面跟人打架，半夜回家時渾身是傷累得要命，熬夜激戰中的弟弟只丟給了他「媽去廣島探病了」一句話，全沒提衣服的事，於是他把把桌上垃圾全掃進垃圾桶後沒洗澡就先睡了。

誰知道字條就這麼被他不知不覺地掃進垃圾桶，等到早上醒來要洗澡發覺沒內褲穿時，YOSHIKI才在洗衣機裡發現一大缸悶到臭掉的衣服，畢竟以前衣服都是幫傭洗的，他又怎會想到媽媽不在家時得自己洗衣服呢？

但他趕著上學也來不及重洗了，何況他還要洗澡可不能讓洗衣機跟他搶水，最後只好把內褲挑出來手洗到至少沒有臭味的程度，烘乾機是絕對沒時間等了，於是他就穿著徒手擰乾的濕內褲出門了。

事情就是這樣，令他更生氣的是這明明不是他的錯。

本來打架就累，早上起床來還搞這麼一堆事，導致第四節課上到一半的現在他想睡得要命，但下面潮潮的讓他萬分不舒服，只能翹兩腳椅讓屁股騰空，看內褲會不會乾得快一點，但他還是想睡，於是闔上了眼。

咔唰、咔唰⋯⋯

是台前板書的聲音，YOSHIKI睜開一只眼，被數學老師點上台的同學正在黑板上一筆一劃慢吞吞地解題，這時候剛好寫錯，於是用手掌噗噗噗地在黑板上抹，重新寫過時，粉筆又啪嚓一聲斷了，手指不小心往黑板上刮了一下，刺耳的嘎聲令YOSHIKI再也受不了，一腳踢翻桌子跳了起來，破口大罵。

「他娘的這種笨題目有什麼好做的啊！答案是二啊！二啊！開什麼屁根號？不用開根號！把左邊移過去不就好了嗎？你腦子摔爛了嗎？還是眼睛被鳥啄了？要不從這裡跳下去衝新投胎算了！」

全班包括老師都被他嚇傻了，一大片白臉全唰地轉過來看他，坐他前面的男同學甚至直接被嚇哭了，這畫面讓他更加怒火中燒。

解題同學的粉筆喀地摔在金屬板溝裡，嘎啦嘎啦地一路滾⋯⋯

吵死了！

YOSHIKI彎腰想一把將書包從桌緣扯下來，直接回家算了，沒想到揹帶被桌子死死壓在地上，書包不僅沒有如他所料帥氣地飛起，反而還導致他的手腕給狠狠扭了一下。他吃痛，眼淚衝上眼眶，於是猛一個回身，趕緊在淚水掉出來之前轉身背對全班——這下換成腰閃到了。

蠢死了！

痛死了！

衰斃了！

氣死了！

丟臉死了！

他聽見板溝裡的粉筆噗一聲掉進中央的筆灰盒裡，聲音聽起來是該倒灰了，顯然上一節課的值日生偷懶。

他媽的怎麼一個個都不能把自己份內的事做好？

話說回來這又干我屁事！

手腕痛得他不得不放棄書包，只好大步走出教室，反正全班傻眼，又有誰會發現他給痛哭了？

他用沒扭傷的那隻手奮力甩上教室後門。

磅！

*

沒有書包導致他沒辦法回家，因為鑰匙在書包裡，媽媽也不在家，他本來想提前翻牆出去買午餐，但一來右手扭了翻不了，二來錢也在書包裡，最後YOSHIKI只好躲進藝術樓頂樓的男廁隔間生悶氣。

——因為菸和打火機都他媽全在書包裡！

十五分鐘之後。

叩叩叩！

哪個白癡！全天下那麼多馬桶你他媽非得要來跟我擠？

叩叩叩！

「他媽滾！」YOSHIKI大吼。

「YO醬？」是TOSHI的聲音，「你生氣了？怎麼了？剛才甩門的是你嗎？從我們班都能聽見耶！」

「是又怎樣？」

TOSHI推開門，笑著比手畫腳，「超厲害的呀！門都掉了耶！工友現在修，鎖凹成了這——個樣子喔！不得不換新的呢！工友氣得把老師、教官、校長、門口警衛和販賣部阿姨的祖宗三代全罵了。」

「喔。」YOSHIKI百無聊賴地應聲。

TOSHI歪了歪頭，把隔間門完全推開，癱坐在馬桶蓋上的YOSHIKI坐姿是超級外八字，所以雙腿完全沒阻礙開門路徑，於是他就靠在門板上繼續和YOSHIKI說話。

「你知道嗎？據說上一屆有個學長也想甩門，沒想到門彈回來撞到他的頭，痛得他當場哇哇大哭，形象都沒了！哈哈哈哈！笨死了！」TOSHI笑著說。

⋯⋯這人為什麼偏偏哪壺不開提哪壺？

見對方沒笑，TOSHI接著補充，「你知道為什麼嗎？因為他不是甩『上』門，他是甩『開』門要出去，本來以為磁鐵會吸住門，結果完全沒吸住，哈哈哈哈！想耍帥結果一點也不帥嘛！」

他踹了TOSHI一腳，「閉嘴。」

「哇！你幹嘛啦！我有說什麼嗎？」

「閉嘴就對了。」

「你吃飯了嗎？」TOSHI沒閉嘴。

「沒。」YOSHIKI回答，被問了之後肚子也餓了起來，「你有吃的嗎？」

「呃，沒有。」

「那你問幹嘛！」YOSHIKI暴躁回應。

「哇！我想說你去吃個飯心情會好點嘛！」

「錢在教室裡。」YOSHIKI回答，忽然又燃起了希望，「還是你有帶錢？」

「呃，我的也在教室裡。」TOSHI尷尬道。

YOSHIKI瞪，「你他媽還是閉嘴好了。」

TOSHI先是委屈地歪了歪嘴，又忽然傻笑起來，「好，我們不說話，我們用身體說話。」

YOSHIKI抬眼瞟他。

「來玩嘛！」TOSHI雙手握拳縮在胸前，學女孩子扭了扭腰，用黏糊糊的聲音撒嬌。

「靠！」

「哈哈哈！很像吧？我最近發覺女生們都喜歡這樣扭，而且扭一扭心情會變好喔！不然你也扭扭看？」

「這就是你說的用身體說話？」

「什麼嘛！又在裝傻，當然不是呀！我是說⋯⋯上次那個⋯⋯再來玩一次？」

⋯⋯所以說，這人為什麼偏偏哪壺不開提哪壺？

「怎麼樣？」TOSHI追問。

「不要。」YOSHIKI的內褲現在還是濕的，自然不可能答應任何會讓這件事曝光的事情。

「為什麼嘛！」

「就是不要。」

「啊，你已經自己玩過了啊？」

「什麼？才沒有！」YOSHIKI緊張得趕緊坐起來，低頭確認自己的褲檔，制服褲是黑色的，就算濕到外面來應該也看不出來才對。

「哦？這明明是有玩過的反應。」TOSHI笑。

「就說了沒有。」

「那你往下看幹嘛？」

「干你屁事！」

「我很無聊嘛！不然你幫我？我一週都沒弄喔！這下會很厲害喔！」

「你不是有學姊嗎？」

「學姊這週生理期。」

「我是替代品？你去死。」

「不是，和你玩也很有趣嘛！」

「渣。」

「不然我自己玩囉！」

說完TOSHI把手掌攤平，貼在自己腰間，慢慢往下滑去，屈起手指越過皮帶來到褲檔，接著手指施力把寬鬆的制服褲往身體壓，越壓越緊，直到裡頭東西的形狀都能看出來⋯⋯

「你為什麼已經半勃了啊？」

「因為很期待YO醬陪我玩呀！」

「鬼才相信！」

「嘻嘻嘻！」被拆穿的TOSHI低頭笑，坦承道：「我本來就是因為覺得有點想要，才趁中午躲來這裡自己玩嘛！身體當然準備好了。」

「什麼啊？你不是來看我⋯⋯」YOSHIKI說到一半忽然意識到其實TOSHI並沒有說是來關心他的，頓時又羞又怒，把TOSHI踹出隔間，門沒人壓後鬆了開，眼看就要關上。

「有什麼關係嘛！我本來只想自己玩，但發現你也在之後就想跟你一起玩啦！」TOSHI再次推開隔間門。

「哼！」YOSHIKI撇開臉。

「你不想加入的話我只好自己玩了⋯⋯」TOSHI故作落寞地說，再次把手伸向自己下面，這次拉開拉鍊伸了進去。

頭一直往旁轉也是很痠的，幾秒後YOSHIKI勉為其難轉了回來，但這會兒他的視線正前方，TOSHI的手正在褲子裡律動著，那畫面看著就覺得彷彿自己也在打手槍似地，格外撓心。

「為什麼要在我面前弄啊！」YOSHIKI抗議。

「刺激呀！」

「你⋯⋯」YOSHIKI一時之間不知道該說什麼，「你為什麼到了沒人看見的地方就變這麼色？」

「有嗎？」

「明明就有。」

其實YOSHIKI現在最想擺的姿勢是TOSHI進門前他雙腿岔開癱坐在馬桶蓋上的坐姿，因為只有那樣他剛才閃到的腰才不會痛，但現在要是擺回那個姿勢，只怕TOSHI會以為他在傳達什麼意思，又要得意忘形了。

「色有什麼不好？」TOSHI問，現在下面現在已經完全挺起來了，頂著內褲布料跑到褲子外來，於是他開始解皮帶，想給自己多一點空間，「不玩嗎？那我自己去隔壁進行第二階段囉？」

YOSHIKI看得咬牙切齒，他當然也想一起，只是撇除內褲的秘密，還有一件事情在阻止他，「我的右手扭到了。」

TOSHI停了下來，像是在消化這件事，眨了眨眼說：「扭到了？甩門的時候扭到的嗎？誒？你比傳說中的學長更慘？甩了教室門耍帥結果扭到手害自己不能打手槍？哈哈哈哈！哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈！」

「才不是！」

「哈哈哈哈！」TOSHI笑彎了腰，笑得停不下來。

「是昨天打架扭的！」YOSHIKI看對方笑成那樣，也沒臉說出真相了。

「所以你一大早就在生氣昨天扭到手了不能打手槍？我聽你們班同學說你一大早就氣呼呼的。」

「不是！」

沒想到來龍去脈還能被往更糟的地方解釋，YOSHIKI氣得簡直想把TOSHI跨間的硬棒折了，不過現在仔細一看，居然已經痿了。

⋯⋯笑到痿了嗎？

YOSHIKI覺得更加火大了。

「啊哈哈！都軟掉了，好不容易才進入狀況的⋯⋯噗！所以到是為什麼？」TOSHI自己也發現了，一邊繼續擼一邊追問。

「干你屁事！」

「好嘛！我不問，右手不能用了不是還有左手嗎？」TOSHI這下把內褲也拉了下來，毫不遮掩地擼。

「我沒有說我要弄！」

YOSHIKI繼續生氣，他當然能用左手弄，此刻他恨不得能把TOSHI趕到隔壁間去，大家各擼各的，但他們畢竟是曾經共同體驗那種仙境的夥伴，現在都遇上了也都想要還各擼各的，感覺就像在隱藏什麼，總覺得再遮掩下去只怕TOSHI會推敲出什麼他下體長了痘痘所以不能見人之類等更荒謬的結論。

「嗯？那你要⋯⋯？」TOSHI繼續問。

「我⋯⋯」YOSHIKI飛快思考各種不用脫褲子的可能性，最後吼了出來：「我想嘗試口交！」

他的聲音在廁所內迴盪，現場格外尷尬。

TOSHI大概是被他的決心嚇到了，愣愣地眨了眨眼，手也停了。說完話後YOSHIKI沒臉看對方，低下頭來，正好看見TOSHI挺在半空中的紅棒子漸漸往上翹了幾度。

興奮什麼啊⋯⋯這變態⋯⋯

但才想著，YOSHIKI發現自己本來濕濕冷冷的內褲忽然變得濕濕熱熱的。

該死！開始流前列腺液了⋯⋯

YOSHIKI稍稍往後坐了一點，試圖隱藏前面的隆起，但這個動作不巧拉到了他閃到腰的痛點，他痛得猛一挺身，這下藏也藏不住了。

「都撐成那樣了，還不脫嗎？」

「不用你管。」YOSHIKI說，想到濕內褲事件還得被笑一次他就死活不肯脫，「我今天就是要嘗試口⋯⋯口⋯⋯」

第一次趁勢叫了出來，第二次YOSHIKI才發現這個詞有多難啟齒。

TOSHI噗嗤一笑，撓了撓YOSHIKI的腦袋，然後往前站了一步，「好喔！給你吃。」

YOSHIKI看著濕漉漉的肉棒，戰戰兢兢地伸出舌頭，顫抖的舌尖碰上那圓滑飽滿的東西，他意識到這是自己第一次舔男人的東西，畢竟那東西雖然自己有，但不會去舔，不，舔不舔得到也是一個問題，不，並不是說他曾經考慮過要舔自己的⋯⋯

YOSHIKI的思緒一片混亂，他漸漸大膽起來，按著自己平常喜歡摸的位置去舔TOSHI，同時想像著自己那根的同樣位置也正在被舔舐⋯⋯

「啊⋯⋯那裡我喜歡⋯⋯好棒⋯⋯YO醬好棒⋯⋯嗯⋯⋯那裡再多幾下⋯⋯快一點⋯⋯嗯⋯⋯」

TOSHI的慾液流得飛快，的確是忍了許久的樣子，YOSHIKI只是舔著肉棒周圍而已，慾液卻多到可以沿著他的嘴唇留到下巴再滴下去，而且源源不絕。

他用左手把TOSHI的東西拉起，往下含住蛋蛋，用舌頭攪動，接著輕輕吸住，頭漸漸後仰，直到蛋蛋從嘴裡滑了出來。

「哇哈⋯⋯」TOSHI爽呼。

他沿著肉棒根部舔回頭部，接著整根含了進去，往深處吸，來回吞吐著。

「嗯⋯⋯」TOSHI低低呻吟著，喘息越發急促。

YOSHIKI聽著對方的聲音也難耐起來，在馬桶蓋上不斷變換姿勢才不會讓褲子弄痛自己。

「嗯⋯⋯好棒⋯⋯再快⋯⋯快⋯⋯」TOSHI閉眼朝天，推送著。

YOSHIKI也想要有人弄自己的，他把腰凹得像貓一樣，想和馬桶蓋摩擦，但這角度摩不到，只能難耐地不斷扭動，讓分身在褲子裡尋求一點安慰。

「YO醬⋯⋯我要去了⋯⋯我⋯⋯」TOSHI把YOSHIKI的頭推開，換成自己用手快速套弄著。

咕啾咕啾咕啾咕啾⋯⋯

液體的聲音讓YOSHIKI吞了口口水，他睜大眼睛看著TOSHI的手越來越快，接著全身緊繃⋯⋯挺身，一挺再挺，白濁噴了過來。

好色⋯⋯好⋯⋯

YOSHIKI發覺自己也開始挺腰，一挺再挺，然後他在褲子裡射了。

內褲變得比原來更濕了，不過現在，濕得相當舒服⋯⋯


End file.
